Only He Knew: Xmas Oneshot
by Lisa-24-7
Summary: Only Danny knows what Sam REALLY wants for christmas. Post PP. DxS


**Only He Knew  
A Danny Phantom Christmas Oneshot**

**A/N: Hi! You may know of me, or you may not. Whatever, welcome! This is my Christmas Oneshot and it takes place AFTER Phantom Planet! Enjoy and please review! Yes, this story probably has some errors, I just didn't have time to send it to my beta because I wanted it posted before Christmas. I will prob send it after xmas and then repost it error free. thanks  
**  
Disclamer: I DO NOT own Danny Phantom or the related characters, the Amazing Butch Hartman does and deserves all the credit,seriously.  
I DO own the kitty later, known as D.C. to me, but not that in this story, so don't steal him!

* * *

"Hey Tuck, have you seen Danny?" Sam asked her friend in the hall.

"Sorry Sam, I haven't. Why do you need him?"

"Oh nothing important, I just need to make sure everything's a go for tonight".

"Oooh...you two are going out again! Youv'e been doing stuff all week!" Tucker exclaimed.

"It's not like that, he's just coming over to see how we celebrate Hannukah, that's all," she told him as they walked down the halls.

"Right, well umm, I think I found him," Tucker said, staring straight ahead.

"There was Danny in ghost form, pinned against a locker by Paulina, and it looked like that had been locking lips for awhile.

"Danny!"

At hearing this, Paulina stopped and pushed Danny away.

"Danny, I told you I wasn't interested!" Paulina fake cried as she ran to class, leaving Danny with a very angry Sam.

"Umm, I just remembered I need to go to the library, see you two later," Tucker drummed up quickly as he skirted off.

"How could you!"

"But, but Sam, Paulina started it, not me!" Danny tried to explain.

"Yeah right, you've crushed on her forever, and now that she knows you're 'The Ghost Boy', there's nothing stopping you two! I just thought maybe...," she said, fighting back tears.

"Maybe what Sam?" Danny asked calmly.

"Maybe you had changed! Maybe this ring meant something! Something special!" She told him, pulling off the 'wes' ring he had given her.

"It did, er does! Come on Sam, this isn't my fault!"

"Whatever Danny," she huffed as she threw the ring at him and walked away.

He stared down at it for a moment before remembering something else.

"Wait, what about tonight? What about our plans?" he called to her.

"What plans," was all he heard back.

* * *

"Oh Danny!" he heard as he turned around to see Paulina.

'Great' he thought in seeing the beautiful latino. Normally he'd be overwelmed if she noticed him at all, but ever since the world had found out his secret, she had been trying to pull him away from Sam so she could 'date the ghost boy!'. Yuck!

"What?"

"My locker is stuck, could you come and get my books out for me?" she asked with puppy dog eyes. He sighed, no real harm right?

"Fine, but you need to stop asking me to do stuff for you with my powers," he told her as they walked to her locker.

"I know, but I can't help it, Phantom is just so cute!" she pouted upon reaching it.

Danny blushed quickly before turning to her and asking what to do now.

"Go ghost and get my books out!" She squealed.

And so he did, and upon phasing back through her locker, books in hand, she grabbed him. The next thing he knew, the book were on the floor and her lips were against his.

"Danny!"

* * *

"Oh Sam, I'll make things right, I promise," he thought as he looked down at the package he was carrying, hoping it would make everything right.

* * *

Sam was actually enjoying herself, as she usually did this time of the year.

Normally, she fought with her family, but because Hannukah was something they all agreed on, she actually didn't mind her parents, and they didn't mind her appearance, which was good.

So naturaly when she volunteered to answer the door and found Danny standing there, her enjoyment vanished.

"What do you want?" she asked, annoyed that he would even show up after that incident earlier.

"Sam, I didn't plan that, she did! You know how Paulina can get!" he tryed.

"Yes, I do, but I also know how you can get around her! You turn into a puddle everytime she notices you, and that's what bugs me, not the fact that you kissed her!" she explained, begining to shut the door.

"Wait, atleast take this, even if you don't accept my apology," he said holding out the gift he had gotten her.

She took it, not too happily, and then closed the door leaving Danny on the steps.

* * *

"Sammykins, are you alright?"

Sam had been heading up to her room when her mom had called her, causing Sam to wince at that stupid pet name.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered solumly.

"Don't you want to finish our dreidal game?"

"No mom, you guys finish, I need to think for awhile."

"Well if you need anything, just call!"

Sam slowly opened her door and crashed into her bed, throwing Danny's gift to the floor.

Upon her crash, she didn't even hear the ripping of the box and the soft 'mew' from inside.

* * *

'Danny, I've loved you since the day I met you, and all you've ever done is abuse it' she thought through her sobs, not even realizing she had company pawing it's way towards her.

'How could you honestly?' she began to think before being interupted by the feeling of something jumping onto her back and a soft "mew".

She flipped around, sending the poor thing tumbling off her bed and looked around until finding the the cute animal looking up at her from the ground.

"Mew"

Sam's tearful eyes suddenly turned into the type Paulina would give Phantom, as she picked up the soft creature.

"What are you doing here?" she asked softly, picking him up and holding him to her face, then seeing the box, ripped open by the cat, in the corner of the room, sighed.

"Danny"

"Mew" it cryed happily, as if to say 'yes'.

She had to admit, the pure black cat was cute, what with his white paws and bright green eyes. Glancing down, she noticed he had a note tied around his neck, with her name on the front. She set the cat down and pulled off the note. She opened and read it silently as the kitty stared, his head tilted in confusion.

Sam,  
I really am sorry  
and even if you don't  
accept my apologies,  
I hope you will take  
good care of Phantom.  
Love (yes really)  
Danny.

"Phantom?" she wondered out loud, looking down at the cat and chuckling a little, before noticing something else. The ring was also hanging from the green ribbon on his neck, glittering in the moonlight from her opened window.

She reached down and pulled it off, whispering, "Danny, I'm sorry for everything" as if she knew he was watching .

"How'd you know I wanted a cat?" she speculated as she scooped the cat up and hugged him tight.

* * *

"Well, you did say you were a cat person" Danny silently said as he watched her through her window before flying off into the night.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Reviews please!**

**Lisa**


End file.
